Magical Guitar, The
by yellowhorde
Summary: Laura hears that a new boy from school has a magical guitar and Hamtaro sneaks along.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro and I make no money from this or any other story I write. This story was inspired by the book, 'Sylvester: The Mouse With the Musical Ear', written by Adelaide Holl and illustrated by N.M. Bodecker Pairings: None Category: General Rating: G Warnings: None that I can think of Title: The Magical Guitar Author: yellowhorde Feel free to send comments/constructive criticism to me at yellowhorde@hotmail.com  
  
To Alexis, Happy 10th Birthday, kiddo!  
  
Love, Auntie Heaboo. (Don't worry, I'm still getting you a 'real' present! *^-^*  
  
THE MAGICAL GUITAR  
  
Bright rays of sunlight reached in through the open window of Laura's bedroom and slipped across the floor in warm, golden stripes. A fresh breeze, carrying the summer scents of freshly mowed grass and meat cooking somewhere on a grill wafted in. It was a perfectly wonderful summer's day and Hamtaro, who desperately wanted to go outside to play, had to content himself with running endless circles on his hamster wheel.  
  
As he ran, Hamtaro's eyes followed his owner as she wandered the room absently holding the cell phone to her ear and talking excitedly to one of her friends. Her brown hair was pulled back in its usual pigtails and she wore a sunny yellow sleeveless turtleneck and jean shorts.  
  
"Really?" she exclaimed into the receiver, "Kenny has a MAGICAL guitar? No way!"  
  
(I'd love to see a real live magical guitar!) Hamtaro thought as he slowed then came to a stop on his wheel.  
  
Apparently, Laura did, too. "Oh, yes, I'd love to go for a visit! That would be so cool!" She paused, listening. "Around three, you say? Sure, no problem. I'll just go ask Mom. I'll call you right back!"  
  
Hamtaro knew from listening to Laura's many telephone conversations with her friends that Kenny was a new boy in school. He used to live in the United States, but when his father got a job working for a large Japanese firm, he and his family had moved to Japan with him.  
  
Happily, Laura left the room to find her mother. When her bedroom door was firmly closed, Hamtaro decided that it was time for him to make his escape. With skill and grace from lots of practice, he managed to squeeze out of the cage. He glanced at the clock and saw that the big hand was half way between the number two and three.  
  
Living with Laura had always been educational for the small golden hamster and while he hadn't exactly learned how to tell time, he did recognize all of the number on its face and knew that if Laura was going to leave, it would have to be soon.  
  
(Oh boy!) He thought, (A magical guitar! I can't wait to tell the other Ham-Ham's about it!)  
  
Quiet as a mouse...er, hamster... he scurried over to Laura's purse and tucked himself into a small ball in one dark corner and waited. He didn't have to wait long before Laura returned and called her friend back.  
  
"Hello, Kana? It's me, my Mom said it was alright to go!" She listened for a few moments, her face all smiles. "Yes, okay. He lives over by the train station, right? Uh-huh. Yes, I know where that is, I went there with my Dad last weekend. Okay, sure. I'll see you in a little bit! Bye!"  
  
*****  
  
Some time later, a curious Hamtaro poked his head cautiously out of Laura's bag and looked around him in awed wonder. The room he found himself in was small but neat. There were books stacked on every available surface and pictures of various places and people adorning the walls. In one corner, obviously the place of honor, there was a small wooden table with neat stacks of sheet music and a guitar.  
  
"Wow, that must be the magical guitar!" Hamtaro decided and quickly snuck out of Laura's purse.  
  
Laura and Kana were sitting on the bed next to a skinny boy with pale skin, short dark hair, and a lot of freckles. He wore a short-sleeved plaid shirt and jeans and even a pair of cowboy boots!  
  
"So it really isn't a magical guitar?" Laura asked, somewhat disappointed. Kana, wearing a white sun dress, was sitting besides her.  
  
"No." Replied Kenny with a small smile. "It's just a regular guitar but my hamster, Sylvester, loves sitting in there and nibbling at the strings. It makes it sound like the guitar is playing by itself. He's a dwarf hamster and has no trouble fitting in between the strings and he's so small that people don't really see him when he's in there."  
  
"You have a hamster?" Laura exclaimed. "That's so cute! I have one and so does Kana! His name is Hamtaro."  
  
"My hamster's name is Oxnard." Kana said.  
  
"Those are some pretty unique names you two gave your hamsters." Kenny said. "Maybe one of these days you can bring them over and let then meet Sylvester. I'm sure they would get along really well."  
  
Just then the bedroom door opened and Kenny's mom entered. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a red tee shirt and jeans.  
  
"Kenny, would you and your friends like some chocolate chip cookies and milk? I just got them out of the oven a few minutes ago."  
  
At the mention of cookies Laura, Kana, and Kenny immediately agreed that a snack would be wonderful and the three of them left the bedroom exchanging amusing stories about their pet hamsters. As soon as the door closed Hamtaro hurried across the room and climbed his way up the table leg with a little bit of difficulty.  
  
Once he reached the top, Hamtaro stopped to catch his breath then approached the guitar. His nose twitched as he scented the air and sure enough, there was another hamster sitting in the guitar!  
  
"Hello?" Hamtaro called. "My name is Hamtaro! Do you want to come out and play for a little while?"  
  
A tiny gray hamster with sleek gray fur and tiny black eyes poked his head out of the guitar making the strings vibrate and sing. He squeezed his small body between the strings and each movement made little musical notes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sylvester, though I'm sure you already know that from listening to Kenny. It's nice meeting you!"  
  
"And I'm pleased to meet you, Sylvester!"  
  
"So," continued Hamtaro, "How is it that you spend your time in a guitar, Sylvester?"  
  
"Well, I'm a country hamster actually," Sylvester said, "and Kenny used to take his guitar out to a nice little stream that was near the woods and he'd sit there for hours playing his guitar and making up little songs. I liked to hear him play so I snuck inside the guitar so I could listen."  
  
"It was very peaceful there." Sylvester said, looking sad, "but then Kenny's dad got a new job and we had to move away. I really miss the stream and the woods. Here there is a lot of noise and traffic and Kenny doesn't often take his guitar out to play anymore. I think he misses the country, too."  
  
"That's really sad!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "But, you know, there are some nice quiet places around here that I'm sure Kenny would like to visit! I'm positive Laura will be able to show him where they are!"  
  
"You really think so?" Sylvester asked, his black eyes glittering with excitement.  
  
"I know so! Laura's a really smart girl and I know she will want to here Kenny play some of his songs."  
  
"That's great to hear!" Sylvester said. "It's been so lonely being cooped up inside all day. I'd love to be able to go outside again."  
  
"I have some friends that would just love to meet you, Sylvester!" Hamtaro said happily. "You'll fit right in with no problem at all! When you get a chance you can come visit us at our club house!"  
  
Sylvester agreed that he would love to meet Hamtaro's friends and listened carefully as his new friend gave him directions to the clubhouse. They were so busy talking that they were almost taken surprise when they heard Laura, Kana, and Kenny coming back up the stairs.  
  
Sylvester and Hamtaro bid each other a hasty good-bye then Hamtaro hurried back to his hiding spot in Laura's purse. He had just gotten there when the three children came in the door. Laura picked up her purse and slid the strap over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, it was fun talking to you, Kenny, and I'll bring Hamtaro the next time I come visit!" Laura promised.  
  
Kana also promised to bring Oxnard and the three friends bid a fond farewell to each other and promised to talk again at school the following day.  
  
*****  
  
That evening, Hamtaro was cleaning out his nest while Laura was busy writing in her diary.  
  
"You know, Hamtaro, I made a new friend today." Laura said as she set down her pen. "His name is Kenny and he has a hamster that loves to sit in his guitar and make music! Isn't that the cutest thing? I'll take you over the next time I visit! I'm sure you'll get along great with him. His name is Sylvester and from what I hear he is very talented!"  
  
"He sure is talented!" Hamtaro agreed. "It takes a lot of skill to make those guitar strings make pretty music. I can't wait to introduce him to the other Ham-Hams!"  
  
"It's been a really fun day!" Laura yawned and smiled sleepily. "And I bet it will be an even better day tomorrow!"  
  
"You can sure say that again!" Hamtaro smiled happily and settled down into his nice clean bed of cedar chips and slipped of to sleep and dreamed of magical guitars and singing hamsters.  
  
THE END 


End file.
